Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massively multiplayer online games such as Second Life, which is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
Some virtual universes allow users to create their own assets using software to design 3D models and environment programming interfaces. Residents/users also buy and sell such assets. Many of these assets have value to other users of the environment, but are difficult for potential purchasers to locate. Additionally, the users who possess, develop, trade, and sell the asset lack knowledge of the available market, or ways to contact potential customers.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a solution that overcomes the shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior art.